Grand Theft Auto V: Bad Dreams
Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=parg3GvV_mI Grand Theft Auto V: Bad Dreams (The Banished Ones in Australia) is a stand-alone episodic expansion to Grand Theft Auto V. The 3 part series takes place in Los Santos and Las Venturas, where it features two protagonists, Earl "Papa" Wolf and Francisco Bronze. The DLC focuses on the Banished Breed MC who are targeted by the police and The Yakuza, who are after Wolf. Part 1 was released on October 5th, 2016, Part 2 was released on August 15th, 2017 and the upcoming Part 3 will be released September 16th, 2018. All parts were released for free. Synopsis Los Santos, 2012, The Banished Breed MC is having an ongoing war with The Vagos who are destroying their supplies, killing their members and attempting to assassinate the president of the Los Santos Charter, Francisco Bronze. When an old member, Elijah "Papa" Wolf returns to the MC the group discovers that an old enemy, Don Vigos, is organizing crews in an attempt to take down the MC, they must seek him out and kill him before he gets to them. Plot Part 1 Prologue We hear a conversation between an unseen man and Don Vigos, who is speaking in Japanese and the man says he will not fail him. As the opening credits roll we see an argument between the mafia and the yakuza about the Banished Breed MC, the mafia boss says that it is costing him a lot of money to keep "stirring up shit with the bikers". We then see a view from a camera as it cuts to a private investigator photographing them, before fading to black. Francisco Bronze is seen in a strip club and receives a text saying that one of the warehouses has been hit by the vagos. He exits and alerts the members outside, they then drive up to a bridge were the vagos are meeting and a firefight ensues, with the banished winning. One of the members approaches Francisco and says that these "random attacks" are messing with his chi, but Johnnie tells him that the attacks aren't random and that it's Don Vigos who's doing it. Francisco says he's going to look into it and is going to head up north before he walks away as the title appears onscreen. Goodbye, Mr Li. A police officer, Wyatt Mclaine reports to the sheriff with the file on Chung Li. He says unofficially Chung is a businessman, but unofficially there were reports of murder and drug running, along with ties to the mafia. The scene then cuts to Francisco in the clubhouse with the file as he says they're going to track him down and interrogate him. They drive down to Rogers Salvage and Scrap and when they arrive, Francisco puts in New Order - Blue Monday and they fight their way through members of The Yakuza. They finally reach Li and interrogate him about what Vigos wants with the MC, He says that he wants to be rid of them and wants to finally make Wolf suffer, but before he can finish his sentence Johnnie shoots him in the head. The MC drives away before the police arrive Mafia Scumbags Francisco receives a phone call from the Mafia Boss, his name revealed to be Louis, who tells him he wants to meet them and make peace. Francisco tells Johnnie this and believes it's ploy to kill them all, but they ride down nonetheless. Once they arrive Louis says they shouldn't have fell for it as most of the mafia appear. They are forced to fight them off and Louis attempts to escape in a car but Francisco blows it up with C4. Gunrunning Johnnie calls Francisco and tells him they are low on gun supplies, saying that he's caught onto a vagos deal just on the beach next to the LS Airport. He gets on his bike and heads down to the beach and opens fire on the vagos, the plane attempts to fly away but he manages to jump onto the back. Inside he sees some of the Yakuza and a firefight ensues, after killing them all he highjacks the plane and manages to land it. After getting out of the plane he contacts Johnnie and says that the Yakuza situation is become a problem and that it needs to dealt with, saying he's going to contact Wolf. Epilogue A squadron of Vietnam soldiers are firing down on enemy soldiers in a helicopter when the helicopter is hit by a rocket launcher and begins to fall. One of the soldiers falls out and another grabs him before he can fall outside of it as another rocket is seen approaching the helicopter. Wolf is shown waking up, revealed to be the now older soldier that saved the man from falling out of the helicopter and then his wife comes into his room and tells him Francisco is outside and needs to talk to him. She sees he is clearly startled and asks if he is ok, but says he is ok and just he's got some bad dreams. To be continued appears onscreen. Part 2 TBA Part 3 Coming September 16th, 2018 Characters *Francisco Bronze - The President of the Los Santos charter and the main protagonist of Part 1 and 3. *Johnnie Rage - The Vice President *Elijah "Papa" Wolf - Former President of the Los Santos charter and the main protagonist of Part 2 and 3. *Don Vigos - The main antagonist and old enemy of Wolf. Reception Part 1 and 2 received positive reviews, getting scores of 89% and 90%, saying the part 2 was better than it's predecessor. Part 3 is yet to be released. Bad Dreams Part 1.PNG|The image for part 1 as it appeared on the PlayStation Store. Bad Dreams Part 2.jpg|The image for part 2 as it appeared on the PlayStation Store. Banished Bread.jpg|A promotional image released on rockstar's twitter page that said "Part 1 coming 2017" Category:DLC Category:Grand Theft Auto titles Category:HD Universe